kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chat rooms
See also: Category:Chat rooms Chat rooms are the places in which players can interact with each other through text-based messages. Most rooms are owned by Moderators, but there are still a few exceptions. Each room can hold approximately 300 users at one time, and if a user attempts to enter the chat room whilst it is full, they are normally sent back to the room that they were originally in. When you create a new account, you are magically placed in a random chat room. This also happens if you log off and go into the Game Chat (you'll appear as a guest). To change the chat room that you are currently in, you can choose the "change chat rooms" link on the chat actions drop down menu near the top of the Game Chat. Chat rooms are divided first into the most recent rooms that you have visited (and any rooms that you have added to your favorites), then (only if you are in a multiplayer game) the list of game-related chat rooms, and then the rest are divided into languages. The chat rooms within each section are arranged alphabetically; with the name of the chat room to the left, and the current amount of users in that chat room to the right. If you do not speak/cannot type the language of the room that you are entering, it is recommended that you don't go in, as players have been known to have been silenced from excessively and persistently conversing in the wrong language. List of Chat rooms * Abseits * Achievement Addicts Anonymous * Ant Hill * Armada * Atlas Park * Au Royaume Bleu * Babel * Babylon * Barrens Chat * Bat Country * Blackmyst * Bowser's Castle * Bucureşti * Buffet of Goodness * Cafe Kong * Casona * Catalonia * Chaos Theory (Formerly We Are Sane *Twitch* (Formerly Quarks)) * Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 3000 * Chatmasters * Chill Lounge * Chocolate Hostage * Cookie Kingdom * Crabblesteen Winklepop * Daly City * De Fabeltjeskrantredactie (Formerly Het Eetcafé) * Det här rummet tillhör Oscar * Devourers of Souls * Didactic Fractals * Difference Engine * Digg Mark 1 * Dinosaur Hunters * Discworld * Dragon's Cave * Draknästet * Dystopia * Echo Hall * Eggstraordinary * Eläintarha * Entropic Delirium * Eternal Solstice (Formerly The Metaverse) * Existential Crisis * Fancy Adventurers With Or Without Pants (Formerly FAWOWP) * Feed the Ducks * Foro Italico * Friede, Freude,Eierkuchen * Game Theorists * Games Workshop * Gaming at Work * General * Gibson (Formerly The Gibson) * Gluttony * Gnarly Argle Ska * Great Plains * Greed * Grenouilles et Escargots * Harmonia * Hegemony * Hello World! * Home * Huis Clos * Hypnotic Antibiotics * ¡Jugón! * Ice Cream Kingdom * Impossible is Nothing (Formerly Arcane Coding) * Indigenous Kumquat Research Center * Indonesia Raya * Ineptitude * ItBeARoomYo! * Ivory Tower * Jutland * Kongreddit * La Querencia * La Serenissima * Lamp Factory * Lantea * League of Gamers * Lepidopterists * Lunatic Pandora * Lyceum * MalFunction * Mammutenes * Manic * Mapping the Problematique * Masters of Procrastination * Midgard * Mockingbird County (Formerly Knapsack Problem) * Моско́вский Кре́мль * Mostly Harmless (Formerly Castles Must Die) * Mustaches * Myrmecophobia * Mythica (Formerly Adventure Club) * Ninja Chat * Obelisco * Ocean Palace * Orgulho * Ostehøvelen * Palacsinta * Paradise (Formerly Lust) * Parkour Zombies * Parlamento * PL Kosciuszko * PL Pulaski * PL Zagloba RPG * Pride * Prinny Land * Rampestampertjes (Formerly "Ik zal handhaven") * Redditorium * Remnants Of Disputed Galaxy * Rip City * Road Scholars * Role Playing #1 * Role Playing - Serious * Sauna (Formerly Helsinki) * Sanctuary * Scribbles * Seamonkeys * Serenity * Siloportknio * Sloth * SOS団 * Stolz * Şu Çılgın Türkler (Formerly Istanbul) * Sumptuous Gentlemen’s Brigade * Teh Bleachers (Formerly Bleachers (Formerly The Bleachers)) * The Abyss (Formerly Abyss) * The Attic * The Balcony * The Basement * The Boardwalk * The Bomb Shelter * The Cantina * The Cliff * The Crunchy * The Den * The Flagpole * The Garden * The Giant Shoe * The Hall of Odin * The Hillside * The Hive * The Hole * The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box * The Lair * The Loop * The Mall * The Monument * The Nanaverse * The Office * The Parking Lot * The Queue * The Rabbit Rave * The Red Bucket * The River * The Room Formerly Known As AwesomeSauce Extreme * The Room of Champions * The Singularity * The Sky Bunker * The Spiderweb * The Time Machine * The Underground (World 1-2) * The Valley * The Van * The Village * The Vortex * The War Room * The Warehouse * Tree House * Uber Universe * Universal Turing Machine * Utopia * Velocity * Winterfell * Wrath * Xanadu * Ye Olde Pub (Formerly Cookie's Cafe) * Yuijiopea * Zero Axis * 龍的巢穴 * 서울 Room ID's What is a Room ID? A room Id is a number given to a room when it is created. It stays with the room even if it's name has been change or it has a new room owner. Cool! But why do I need a Room ID? Adding '?room_id=number ' to the end of your URL and pressing 'enter' allows you to enter the room even when it is full! English: Achievement Addicts Anonymous ?room_id=24091 Ant Hill ?room_id=35380 Atlas Park ?room_id=35227 Awesomesauce Extreme ?room_id=8026 Babylon ?room_id=36313 Barrens Chat ?room_id=3 Bat Country ?room_id=36314 Blackmyst ?room_id=36199 Bowser’s Castle ?room_id=35239 Buffet of Goodness ?room_id=24085 Cafe Kong ?room_id=37 Chaos Theory ?room_id=25716 Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000 ?room_id=36655 Chatmasters ?room_id=25 Chill Lounge ?room_id=25695 Chocolate Hostage ?room_id=35334 Cookie Kingdom ?room_id=35139 Cookie’s Cafe ?room_id=35993 Crabblesteen Winklepop ?room_id=36320 Devourers of Souls ?room_id=23796 Didactic Fractals ?room_id=35328 Difference Engine ?room_id=35 Digg Mark 1 ?room_id=16 Dinosaur Hunters ?room_id=23788 Discworld ?room_id=24087 Dragon’s Cave ?room_id=35992 Dystopia ?room_id=24094 Echo Hall ?room_id=35122 Eggstraordinary ?room_id=1060 Entropic Delirium ?room_id=8626 Eternal Solstice ?room_id=24093 Existential Crisis ?room_id=35226 FAWOWP ?room_id=8 Feed the Ducks ?room_id=35141 Game Theorists ?room_id=23782 Games Workshop ?room_id=6 Gaming at Work ?room_id=23790 General ?room_id=1 Gibson ?room_id=26 Gluttony ?room_id=8622 Great Plains ?room_id=36197 Greed ?room_id=8621 Hegemony ?room_id=24097 Hello World! ?room_id=35375 Home ?room_id=36321 Impossible Is Nothing ?room_id=31 Indigenous Kumquat Research Center ?room_id=24100 Ineptitude ?room_id=24092 ItBeARoomYo! ?room_id=25866 Ivory Tower ?room_id=24103 Kongreddit ?room_id=36653 Lamp Factory ?room_id=35327 Lantea ?room_id=35240 League of Gamers ?room_id=18 Lepidopterists ?room_id=24081 Lunatic Pandora ?room_id=8025 MalFunction ?room_id=28 Manic ?room_id=36029 Mapping the Problematique ?room_id=36301 Master Chief Kitchen ?room_id=24102 Midgard ?room_id=36198 Mockingbird County ?room_id=25761 Mostly Harmless ?room_id=13 Myrmecophobia ?room_id=24095 Mythica ?room_id=8027 Ninja Chat ?room_id=9 Ocean Palace ?room_id=36306 Paradise ?room_id=8625 Parkour Zombies ?room_id=36319 Pride ?room_id=8627 Prinny Land ?room_id=21 Remnants of Disputed Galaxy ?room_id=35964 Rip City ?room_id=24086 Road Scholars ?room_id=7610 Role Playing #1 ?room_id=23534 Role Playing – Serious ?room_id=35675 Sanctuary ?room_id=32 Scribbles ?room_id=10 Seamonkeys ?room_id=25713 Serenity ?room_id=36221 Sloth ?room_id=8623 Sumptuous Gentlemen’s Brigade ?room_id=36303 Teh Argle Rave ?room_id=36196 Teh Bleachers ?room_id=1461 The Abyss ?room_id=35146 The Attic ?room_id=34 The Basement ?room_id=33 The Boardwalk ?room_id=24082 The Bomb Shelter ?room_id=29928 The Cantina ?room_id=25622 The Cliff ?room_id=25621 The Crunchy ?room_id=24084 The Den ?room_id=24090 The Flagpole ?room_id=36 The Garden ?room_id=7612 The Giant Shoe ?room_id=23787 The Hall of Odin ?room_id=7611 The Hillside ?room_id=25623 The Hive ?room_id=24098 The Hole ?room_id=24089 The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box ?room_id=23789 The Lair ?room_id=5 The Loop ?room_id=22 The Mall ?room_id=23800 The Monument ?room_id=7103 The Nanaverse ?room_id=24096 The Office ?room_id=7102 The Parking Lot ?room_id=5365 The Queue ?room_id=7613 The Rabbit Rave ?room_id=36210 The Red Bucket ?room_id=24088 The River ?room_id=8024 The Room of Champions ?room_id=23776 The Singularity ?room_id=24101 The Sky Bunker ?room_id=36311 The Spiderweb ?room_id=24083 The Time Machine ?room_id=23795 The Underground (World 1-2) ?room_id=24099 The Valley ?room_id=17 The Van ?room_id=7 The Village ?room_id=35138 The Vortex ?room_id=7101 The War Room ?room_id=29 The Warehouse ?room_id=5364 Tree House ?room_id=25698 Uber Universe ?room_id=36030 Universal Turing Machine ?room_id=25715 Utopia ?room_id=27 Velocity ?room_id=25717 Winterfell ?room_id=36300 Wrath ?room_id=8620 Xanadu ?room_id=25714 Yuijiopea ?room_id=36302 Zero Axis ?room_id=35140 Catalan: Catalonia ?room_id=38 Chinese: 龍的巢穴 ?room_id=24 Czech: Rumcajsova jeskyně ?room_id=36329 Danish: Red`N´White ?room_id=35377 Dutch: De Fabeltjeskrantredactie ?room_id=7678 Oranje Tulpen ?room_id=36207 TBS-kliniek ?room_id=36211 Rampestampertjes ?room_id=35381 Finnish: Eläintarha ?room_id=36267 Sauna ?room_id=35137 French: Au Royaume Bleu ?room_id=36208 Grenouilles et Escargots ?room_id=4 Huis Clos ?room_id=35330 German: Abseits ?room_id=35400 Drachenhort ?room_id=36307 Elysium ?room_id=36205 Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen ?room_id=35309 Stolz ?room_id=12 Hebrew: עברית שפה קשה ?room_id=36309 Hungarian: Palacsinta ?room_id=23 Indonesian: Indonesia Raya ?room_id=35369 Italian: Foro Italico ?room_id=20 La Serenissima ?room_id=35352 Japanesse: SOS団 ?room_id=7677 Korean: 서울 ?room_id=35376 Norwegian: Ostehøvelen ?room_id=30 Ullsokken ?room_id=35336 Spanish Armada ?room_id=11 Casona ?room_id=35355 La Querencia ?room_id=35289 Obelisco ?room_id=35394 Torre Entel ?room_id=35142 ¡Jugón! ?room_id=35654 Polish PL Kosciuszko ?room_id=35335 PL Pilsudski ?room_id=36310 PL Pulaski ?room_id=16119 Portuguese Caóticos RP ?room_id=35727 Harmonia ?room_id=35357 Orgulho ?room_id=14 Parlamento ?room_id=35471 Romanian Bucureşti ?room_id=35378 Russian Моско́вский Кре́мль ?room_id=35379 Spanish Armada ?room_id=11 Casona ?room_id=35355 La Querencia ?room_id=35289 Obelisco ?room_id=35394 Torre Entel ?room_id=35142 ¡Jugón! ?room_id=35654 Swedish Det här rummet tillhör Oscar ?room_id=9493 Draknästet ?room_id=35781 Tagalog Daly City ?room_id=35126 Turkish Şu Çılgın Türkler ?room_id=15 Any Language Babel ?room_id=2 Hypnotic Antibiotics ?room_id=19 The Balcony ?room_id=1462 References *http://www.kongregate.com/forums/1-kongregate/topics/76989-kongregate-room-ids?page=1 List of Chat Rooms Category:Room Id's